This invention relates to a magnetic recording tape exhibiting a reduced envelope variation.
Polyethylene terephthalate is popularly used in magnetic recording tapes, such as audio tapes and video tapes, as a substrate material on which a magnetic material layer is to be formed. Audio and video properties and other physical properties of magnetic recording tapes vary depending upon not only the magnetic material layer but, also, the substrate.